


The Setting of The Squirrel

by SassySatan666



Series: Kageyama no [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I almost lost a squirrel, I swear that i can actually story, Tanaka is literally blind, Team Bonding, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is my welcome back to the fandom, boi there is a squirrel there, dadchi, daichi needs a break, like the fic, not the drug, stay in drug and dont use schools, sugamomma, where did I go wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySatan666/pseuds/SassySatan666
Summary: Kageyama tries to set a squirrel and everything goes wrong.





	The Setting of The Squirrel

        What was supposed to be a team outing evolved into the day Daichi would forever remember and be taunted for. The day Kageyama tried to set a squirrel to Hinata, who in return tried to spike it. 

[][][][]

        The clouds held little threat as the volleyball team of Karasuno made their way to a park, fully prepared to spend the time relaxing and playing a free-for-all match. Squirrels and chipmunks scattered the land and birds flew through the skies.

        Daichi couldn’t have wished for anything more peaceful. He had his grey-haired setter by his side and the underclassmen weren’t hyped up on sugar yet. For once he could relax in the sun and unwind from the stress of being a captain of his own team. The soft thunking of the volleyball didn’t distract him from his tranquil state, but the first-years were getting to be their usual rowdy selves.

        “Just because you suck at passing doesn’t mean  _ anything _ . You lost it, so you have to get it, dumbass.” 

        “I thought I was gonna spike it! You usually set it to me, so I just assumed, Bakeyama!”

        “Where would you spike it? There is no net. It’s a death-match, and you’re out.”

        “Fine, stupid.” 

        With the parting words enough to light a fuze, Daichi prepared to step in. With the ‘dad-sense’ that he had acquired through being a third-year, the insult with no bite could start  _ anything. _ Be it shoving people into a pond or aggressive shouting, Daichi would know how to fix it. 

        “Kageyama! I found a  _ squirrel _ _!_ It didn’t even attack me!” The brown creature was held in the ginger’s arms, beady eyes darting frantically from the ground to the trees. Now would be a good time to step in. Before he would have to add another item to his list of stories to tell. ‘Two peers of mine once tried to adopt a squirrel.’

        The creature seemed to have other plans, and it jumped from the wing-spiker’s arms, darting between legs until the same volleyball blocked it’s path.

        It leapt onto the ball just as Tanaka picked it up, not noticing the animal that clung to it. Tanaka tossed it back to the raven-haired setter, who’s default setting was to set up for a spike. 

        “Oh my god, Koushi.  _ The squirrel _ ,” Daichi couldn’t move any faster, his panicked shouting did little as Kageyama sent the ball to Hinata. The squirrel was narrowly missed and only then did Tanaka realise his mistake. It was in fate’s hands now.

        As amazing as Hinata was on the court, his eyes were closed tightly, his trust in Kageyama was short lived as he prepared to spike  _ off of the court _ .

        Something brushed against his hand and it wasn’t a volleyball, nor a squirrel for that matter. In the end it was Daichi, the true king of the squirrels as he leapt through the skies, soaring like a crow as he avoided the animal and snatched the ball before it hit Hinata’s hand.

        As he landed, the traumatized squirrel was quick to escape as it frantically clawed at anything it could get its tiny claws on. The silence that weighed heavily on the team was short-lived as Tsukishima started to smirk, the second-years joining in with their own chuckles.  Daichi looked at the first-year setter and gave him a why gesture, his arms covered in scratches from the same squirrel that Hinata was about to spike.

        Tanaka and Nishinoya turned away from the scene, trying to keep the muffled laughter from reaching their captain.

        "You try catching a squirrel from mid-air!"

        Laughter erupted from Hinata and Kageyama. Seeing his team in such high-spirits was enough to bring a smile to his face, though Sugawara continued to fuss over the tiny scratches.

[][][][]

        He could see himself; old and tired as he told the stories to grandchildren and others alike, proud of his battle-scars.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i had a plan  
> then i didnt  
> and then it all became so clear
> 
> the key to writing is to wing it :D  
> ~~I give my thanks to my beta fish for fixing up this here story~~


End file.
